No Words
by pamabella681
Summary: Two one shots, where the characters use no dialogue to get their point across to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**No Words...**_

The last case had been solved and wrapped up just as usual. Brennan sat in her office, typing the newest chapter in her book.

The murder victim had been another FBI agent. The victim's partner was completely devastated. Brennan recalled his words in the FBI building, as they wrapped up the case.

_I never got to tell her how much I loved her. She was my partner and best friend. She was my world. Yeah we danced around the idea that we were more than partners, but nothing was ever said. Now nothing can ever be said._

Brennan had left the building and came to the Jeffersonian to work on her book. She ran out of the meeting before Booth could get a chance to talk to her. This case seemed to hit a nerve with Brennan and she didn't know why.

The other agent's words rang through her ears as she tried to concentrate on the task in front of her.

_I never got to tell her how much I loved her._

Brennan stopped working and closed her eyes. She remembered the time where she thought Booth was gone forever.

Maybe that is why she felt so affected by this case…

Booth's 'death' had a profound impact on her and Brennan never realized how much she had grown attached to her partner.

_Did Booth feel the same way about me?_

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing there. He was leaning on the door frame and looking at the floor.

Booth saw his partner bolt from the FBI building after the case wrap up meeting. While the agent talked about loving his partner, Booth could do nothing but stare at his.

For years, he had been good at hiding his true feelings, but with a loss this close to home, Booth could no longer hold back his feelings.

In the meeting he locked eyes with Brennan and tried to make her understand by just looking at her. This tactic seemed to fail, as Brennan was nowhere to be found after the meeting.

He knew where she would be.

So there they were, staring into each others eyes from across the room.

Brennan saw her partner's eyes and knew for a fact it was no coincidence that he was there.

Booth walked in to Brennan's office and towards her desk. Brennan sat paralyzed as Booth never took his eyes off of her. She felt all sorts of emotions as Booth walked to her desk. Brennan's eyes were wide as she searched her partner's eyes for all the answers she longed for.

_Why am I so bad at non-verbal communication? _Brennan questioned herself.

Booth simply walked over and picked up Brennan's coat. She sat in her chair for a moment and slowly stood up.

The corners of Booth's mouth hitched up as she walked slowly towards him.

He simply pulled the coat open and held it up for her to put on.

Brennan slowly slid her arms through her jacket sleeves. Booth gently pulled her hair that was tucked into the back of her jacket. Brennan shivered at her partners touch and turned around slowly.

Booth put his hand on the small of Brennan's back and they both walked out of the Jeffersonian.

The outside air felt good as they walked towards Booth's car. The sun had come out and the air felt different somehow.

Brennan looked over at Booth and realized he was still looking at her. She smiled at Booth looked up at the sky. Something was definitely different today.

Booth looked at his partner's face and noticed how extra beautiful she looked today. He knew it would be a risk, but he took it anyway.

Brennan felt warmth down on her hand. She looked down to see Booth's hand trying to become one with hers. Brennan wasn't sure at first, but opened her fingers to allow Booth to hold her hand.

With great satisfaction, Booth smiled and tightened his grip on his partner's hand.

They got to the SUV and Booth opened the passenger door. Brennan was hesitant, but Booth reassured her with his eyes. Brennan climbed in and Booth shut the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, they were driving down the road. Brennan thought that they would be going to the diner, because it had been a while since they had eaten. Booth drove past the diner and Brennan turned to question her partner.

Booth grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Brennan had a questioning look on her face, but kept silent as she stared at her partner.

Booth pulled up to his place and parked the car. He jumped out and walked slowly around to his partner's side of the car.

Brennan sat in the car looking at the open door. Booth reached his hand out and kept his eyes locked on hers. Brennan slipped out of the car and took her partners hand.

They silently walked up the stairs to Booth's apartment. The only sounds were their footsteps and a key unlocking the door.

Brennan walked into Booth's apartment first. She loved the feeling here. It was almost like home. Booth took off his coat and looked to see his partner looking around. Booth saw that she was looking at the opened door.

He stood there watching her and waiting. He knew what he wanted to happened, but nothing was going to happen unless he got a sign from her.

Brennan looked at the open door and then her partner.

Booth's heart sunk when Brennan walked towards the door. He stepped forward to say something, but the words would not come out.

Brennan thought about leaving. She took two steps towards the door and reached out with her hand.

The door shut in one quiet swoop.

Brennan turned around to say something, but her lips were stopped by her partners.

Booth crashed his lips onto Brennan's with all the force and love he could muster.

Brennan stood there shocked for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss. Her mind swirled around in a thousand directions and wondered if this was a mistake.

_I never got to tell her how much I loved her._

The words rang throughout Brennan's body and mind as her partner slowly took off her coat between the passionate kisses. Booth had Brennan pinned up against the door as he started to slowly undress her.

Booth looked into his partner's eyes and couldn't believe he was finally kissing her the way he had always wanted to. He trailed kisses up and down her neck, teasing and landing his lips back on hers, again and again.

Brennan pushed Booth away and tried to catch her breath. Booth stood before her panting with a panicked look in his eyes.

Brennan took a couple steps away and tried to compose herself.

Her brain tried to tell her all the reasons why this was wrong and totally inappropriate. Booth was her partner, not anything more.

Her heart knew that was a load of crap and knew that Booth was more than a partner, he was everything.

Brennan turned around and slowly walked up to her partner, her everything.

Booth looked into her eyes and finally saw what he had been searching for all these years.

Her love.

Brennan smiled coyly and pulled Booth down across the living room, to his bedroom.

For the next couple of hours, a partnership became more.

As they made love and broke the laws of physics, only soft moans and gasps came from the bedroom.

Afterwards Brennan lay there staring into her partner's eyes. She smiled as she thought about the words I love you and how they never had to have been spoken before. His love for her was always there, all around her, and they never needed words to show it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Words #2**_

Brennan stood at looked at the target in front of her. Her hands grasped the cold metal and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

She had been at it for hours.

It had almost happened again. Booth and Brennan came in contact with a serial killer and they stood face to face, gun to gun, with their destiny. The crazy man had Brennan hand cuffed to a metal fence and held a gun to her partner.

Booth never flinched as the killer threw his best threats towards him. Brennan felt helpless as the serial killer shot at her partner.

Thank God Booth's shot came first.

Brennan stood in horror as the events unfolded in front of her in slow motion. She screamed as both men hit the floor at the same time. The hand cuffs kept her a prisoner to the fence they attached her to.

There was a long silence as Brennan collapsed to the floor.

Only her sobs could be heard throughout the empty warehouse.

_Not again, this cannot be happening again._

Brennan jumped up when she felt someone grab her wrists gently and unlock the restraints.

To Brennan's amazement, Booth stood over her placing one hand on her shoulder.

Their eyes met and years of love, hate, pain, and happiness were understood.

Booth heard other agents coming in and stood up to see what was going on.

Brennan was afraid. She thought back to the last time she 'lost' Booth and couldn't bear to think about.

She needed time…

Brennan drove herself to the shooting range and went into Dr. Brennan mode. The walls grew around her heart so she could focus on the task at hand in front of her.

Brennan leaned forward and set the gun on the ledge in front of her. The target hung in front of her and she continually ignored the constant buzzing of her phone.

Booth walked into the shooting range and saw his partner leaning on the shelf in front of her. He knew she had been through a lot today and he did not want to startle her.

Brennan knew Booth was behind her. She chose to close her eyes and try and block the past days events out of her mind.

Booth walked up to Brennan and looked down at her. He looked up and saw the target in front of him.

Every shot was almost right on target.

Booth picked up his gun and fired.

Brennan whipped her head up and looked at where her partner was shooting. Booth fired again.

He was hitting his bullets exactly where Brennan had made hers.

Brennan was intrigued and irritated at the same time. She picked up her gun and looked back at the target. She fired.

It was a perfect shot.

Brennan smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Booth bobbed his head up and down and looked Brennan in the eyes. He took a couple steps closer to his partner.

Brennan held her ground and watched as her partner put the gun in his left hand. Booth moved in closer to Brennan and she finally backed up a couple of steps.

Booth smiled and took another step. This step forced Brennan against the wall.

Booth's body barely was touching his partner's as he raised his eyebrows and placed his right hand against the wall by her head.

Booth turned his head and looked at the target.

He turned back and stared into his partner's eyes.

He pulled the trigger.

Brennan snapped her head towards the target and her mouth fell open.

Booth had hit the same exact spot.

Left handed.

Not looking.

Booth set his gun down and never took his eyes off of his partners.

Brennan was in shock as she looked back towards her partner.

He was there.

She pulled at his shirt collar with all the verbosity she could muster and crashed her lips into his.

Booth was caught off guard and he brought his other hand up against the wall next to her face. His hands slid down the wall and landed on Brennan's back.

The kiss was filled with passion as they began ripping clothes off of each other.

The warm bodies mingled as the cold metal created an exciting contrast around them.

Booth lifted his partner up and Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist.

They became one as their passionate sounds echoed throughout the range.

They needed each other and they had realized it earlier when fate almost ripped them apart forever.

One could not live without the other. No words could ever express that moment, the feelings that they shared.

They knew that.

They always knew that.


End file.
